


Eloonjääneen taakka

by Arocketman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Survivor Guilt, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arocketman/pseuds/Arocketman
Summary: Koska se oli hänen syytään. Hän antoi Peterin tulla mukaan, hän ei suojellut poikaa tarpeeksi...





	Eloonjääneen taakka

**Author's Note:**

> Jee, lisää vanhoja fikkejäni! (Uusiahan ei synny.) Tämä on tosiaan viime vuodelta infinity warin jälkimainingeissa raapustettu yritelmä. Nauttikaa jos suinkin vain pystytte.

Koska se oli hänen syytään. Hän antoi Peterin tulla mukaan, hän ei suojellut poikaa tarpeeksi.... 

Tony Stark oli järkevä mies ja siten tiesi, ettei hän olisi loogisesti ottaen mitenkään voinut estää Peteriä hajoamasta tomuksi. Hän oli ollut yksi viidestäkymmenestä prosentista "turhia" jotka Thanos tappoi. Onneton sattuma. Siihen ei olisi auttanut mikään. 

Paitsi jos hän olisi taistellut hanakammin. Tai kuollut, jottei Strangen olisi tarvinnut luovuttaa aikakiveä.   
Niin. Paitsi... Jos...Tai... Ja niin eteenpäin. Syytökset ja jossittelu kaikuivat Tonyn päässä yhdessä Peterin epätoivoisen sopertetelun kanssa aina kun hän sulki silmänsä, yritti vain olla. Teki yhtään mitään. 

Alkoholi piti ne loitolla. Viskin voimalla hän sai nukuttua pari tuntia, noustua sängystä ja työskenteltyä. Pari tequilashottia vielä päälle, sitten hän vasta tunsi itsensä kokonaiseksi.   
Jokseenkin.   
Tätä konaisemmaksi hän ei tämän elämän puolella enää tulisi. 

Luojan kiitos Pepper oli elossa. Jos hän palattuaan olisi joutunut "hautaamaan" vielä tämänkin järki olisi lähtenyt. Ajatus oli liian hirveä kuvailtavaksi. Mutta ei, Pepper oli seisonut odottamassa hänen palatessaan, aivan kuten Aghfistanin jälkeen, aivan kuten aina. Hän oli itkenyt, soperellut, pyytänyt selitystä. 

Tony tarttui häntä silloin hartioista ja suuteli, kuvitteli tuntevansa tuhkan maun toisen huulilla, vaikka eihän moinen ollut mahdollista.   
Suudelma jatkui ikuisuuden, mutta kun se lopulta päätyi Pepper ei päästänyt irti. Hän painoi päänsä miehen hartioille, antoi kyyneleiden kastella vielä vähän aikaa sitten mitä merkitsemätömän, pölyisen lenkkipuvun.   
Olikohan se "pöly" jonkun jäänteitä? 

"Mitä tapahtui?" Pepper kysyi silmät kinni, epätoivoisesti Tonyyn takertuen.   
"Me hävisimme," vastasi mies katse kaukaisuudessa. 

Sanonta kuuluu, että kaikelle on ensimmäinen kerta. Ilmeisesti myös häviämiselle. Tony ajatteli kaikkia tunteminaan ja tuntemattomia kuolleita ja kirosi mielessään.   
Pitikö ensimmäisellä kerralla olla niin karmeat seuraukset? Eivätkö he olisi voineet hävitä jollekin pikkuroistolle, sellaiselle joka ei tuhonnut puolta universumia. 

Toivoa ei ollut juuri nimeksikään. Tony puursi yötä-päivää laboratoriossaan, muttei keksinyt keinoa kenenkään takaisin tuomiseksi. Hän oli voimaton ja rupi syyllisyydessä. Hänen päässään kiersi kehää vuorotellen kuvat Peteristä, Rhodeysta, May-tädistä, joka kuultuaan uutisen romahti täysin ja muista kostaijsta, niistä joille hän ei edes puhunut, vaikka Steve soitteli ainakin viidesti vuorokaudessa. 

Ehkä Nebula keksisi jotain? Niin hän oli luvannut, vannonut kostoa isälleen.   
Mutta tuskin. 

Ehkä häviämiseen piti vain tottua. Juoda enemmän ja yrittää unohtaa. 

Juominen onnistuisi. 

Tottuminen ei niinkään.


End file.
